


The Ones She Loves

by The_winter_soldier_03



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Comfort Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Reader, Fluff, Mention of hospital, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov cries, Reader and Natasha are married, Reader-Insert, Self-Doubt, Self-Insert, f/f - Freeform, mention of Hydra, mention of bomb, mention of injury, reader comforts Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_winter_soldier_03/pseuds/The_winter_soldier_03
Summary: You cheer Natasha up after a mission goes wrong





	The Ones She Loves

“Natty, is that you at the door?” You called, hearing the door open and shut. It would either be your wife coming home or her best friend showing up to spend some time with you.

 

Admittedly, as much as you did love spending time with Bucky, you hoped it was Nat at the door. You hadn’t seen her in a month because of the mission she had been sent out on with Clint.

 

The answer to your question came when a certain red headed assassin was suddenly curled into your side, on the couch.

 

“Hey, baby.” She greeted, leaning up to kiss you. You responded to her kiss eagerly, letting her dominate you. After a second she pulled back and laid down so her head was in your lap. You stroked her hair, occasionally wrapping a curl around your finger before letting it spring free. She just laid with her eyes closed, letting you do what you wanted. You really loved this side of Natasha, even if she only let it show when she was in a particularly rough patch of emotions.

 

“Mission that bad?” You asked, softly. Natasha nodded before going silent again. You let her be to get her thoughts together. She’d talk when she was ready.

 

“Clint got hurt pretty badly on the mission. I can’t help but to think it was my fault.” You startled slightly at her cracked voice, having never heard her like this before.

 

“I’m sure it’s not your fault, Natty. You always look out for the ones you love. And Clint’s not that great at keeping himself out of trouble, anyway. Tell me what happened?” You continued to play with her red mane as she opened one green eye.

 

“We were supposed to just be doing research. Gathering intel. That’s why it was only Clint and I.”

 

“That makes sense. Besides Bucky, you two have the most spy experience.” She looked up at you with both eyes this time.

 

“Yes, which is why I should have known it was a trap. One minute Clint and I were watching some Hydra operatives and the next moment a bomb was going off.” You looked down at her in alarm, your eyes wide and slightly panicked. Before you could even voice your concerns Natasha hushes you.

 

“I’m fine, sladosti. Just a few cuts and bruises. Nothing that won’t take too long to heal.” You closed your eyes and nodded in relief.

 

“After the bomb went off, what happened?” You asked softly.

 

“It was chaos. I was thrown through the window behind us, the street was full of screaming people and Clint-“ Natasha cut off abruptly and closed her eyes, swallowing hard. You could tell she was struggling with her emotions, still not quite used to the idea that she could show them. A tear slipped past the corner of her eye and then she broke down.

 

Nat surged up and into your arms, finding the crook of your neck to bury her face in as her body shook with her sobs. You murmured small ‘I love you’s to her as you rubbed her back while rocking side to side, to offer as much comfort as you could to your wife.

 

“Hey, it’s going to be okay Natalia. Clint’s fine, I’m sure. He’s a resilient one. He survived his brother and the circus and everything else he’s faced in his past. He can survive a bomb.” Nat just cried harder and you sighed, rubbing her hair softly.

 

“Nat, honey, look at me. Natalia Alianovna Romanova, look at your wife right this minute.” You demanded when she didn’t respond to you. She finally looked into your eyes and you could see the devastation in them.

 

“Was it really that bad?” You whisper and Nat nods her head.

 

“I was only in the hospital for a couple days, for observation. But Clint-“ she stopped as her voice gave out on her. She swallowed and cleared her throat before looking at you again.

 

“Clint has been in the hospital this entire month for his burns and his several broken bones. It’s bad, y/n, really bad. I don’t know if he’ll make it through and I don’t think I can do this without him.” Nat choked back tears again and you hugged her to you.

 

“Oh Natty. I’m so so sorry that this happened to Clint. I know how much he means to you. He means a lot to me too, baby. But I’m here. I’ll always be here for you, through sickness and health. Til death do us part, just like in our vows.” You gave her a small smile and Nat leaned and gave you a tender kiss.

 

“Thank you. Thank you for being patient with me and believing I was worth all this. Thank you for loving me, y/n.”


End file.
